Unanswered Questions
by abarai72
Summary: While everyone loves a good Harry with a twist story, I decided to be different with my first fanfic. Enter OC. Ecnae has always been different from the moment he was born watch as he lives, grows and learns that its all about how you word the question as to whether or not someone can answer it for you or you'll have to make an answer yourself.


I own nothing pertaining to the Harry Potter Universe. that is property of J.K. Rowling.

I do however own my O.C.

This story takes place within the Harry Potter time line but it is moved up so that Harry's generation is born in the 90's.

 **Exclaimations/sfx/spells**

 _Thoughts_

Line breaks

Chapter 1

It had been 19 sleepless hours in the waiting room of Adelaide Hospital for Connor Dubhslaine. He nervously paced back and forth in the cool air conditioning of the building while outside it was hot and humid. He wiped his sweaty hands on his Mettalica t-shirt for what felt like the thousandth time. He hadnt slept since arriving.

 _I wonder how its going. God I feel so useless. Maybe I should have done more to prepare. There has to be something I can do..._

"Mr. Dubhslaine!" He heard finally breaking his train of thought.

"Huh? What?" he replied intelligently. He looked over to see a nurse standing next to him.

" Mr. Dubhslaine. Would you like to come with me? I'll take you to see them now we are finishing up." the nurse informed him.

"Of course. Thank you." he replied instantly.

Connor followed the nurse down the hall taking a left to enter another hallway to a room on the right numbered 273. The nurse opened the door and and entered. Connor followed like a dog followed his master on a leash. When the door opened he heard someone moving equipment and someone cooing, as soon as he heard this time slowed down from Connor. turning the corner he saw the center of his existence sitting up in the hospital bed holding a bundle.

" Angela..." Connor whispered.

She looked pale but somehow the light around her was forming some kind of enhancing aura. Connor would swear until the day he died he had never seen anyone more beautiful. Angela looked up and noticed Connor standing there and smiled gorgeously.

" Come here silly. Come meet your son." She said.

Connor's brain restarted when he processed what his wife had said.

"I have a son?" he stammered out.

She smiled and nodded.

Connor felt his whole world turn on its axis violently. He felt like he was moving through mud as he took the four steps to the side of the bed. His wife leaned over a little and shifted her arms to allow Connor to see. Connor blinked and swore the light in the room shifted to illuminate the child in his wife's arms. His son was a small thing with a round chubby face but the thing that stood out the most to Connor was his eyes. The small orbs looking back at him were oddly colored and shifting. One moment they were blueish green the next they were orangeish pink.

Connor startled, " What is wrong with his eyes?"

Angela looked up sharply "There's nothing **_Wrong_** with our son. the doctor doesnt seem to know why they change that way but he is perfectly healthy!"

Connor just smiled at his wife "If you're happy and he is healthy I'm ecstatic dear."

Angela went back to smiling after hearing Connor say that.

"What are we going to name him?" Connor questioned.

"I was thinking about Ecnae after your grandfather." Angela replied.

"That is a good, strong name. Ecnae it is then." Connor laughed. " Can I hold him?" He said afterwords.

" Of course. He is your son too after all." She laughed. It was soothing to Connor's nervous soul to hear her laugh. He reached his hands out and took Ecnae from her. As soon as he was holding his son all the rest of the world faded away as he looked into his son's eyes.

"Hello Ecnae. You are going to grow up big and strong aren't you?" He asked.

Ecnae smiled up at him.

 **Time Skip**

Five years has passed since that day and the Dubhslaine family was stronger than ever. They had had their ups and downs but always came out better.

"It's time for school. Ecnae hurry up or you'll be late." Angela shouted up the stairs.

"Coming Mom." Ecnae replied.

He stepped out of the bathroom and hurried down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen he saw his mother packing his lunch. His father was still asleep and wouldn't be up for several hours being that he was a businessman and owned several pubs. Knowing that , Ecnae walked up to his mother and hugged her waist.

"Good morning mom, thanks for making my lunch." He said.

"You're welcome sweetie. Are you ready for school?" Angela asked him.

"Yes mom, everything is in my backpack at the door."Ecnae sighed.

"Hey I'm your mother it's my job to make sure you're ready." Angela laughed.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it." Angela said.

She walked out of the kitchen as Ecnae was pouring himself a bowl of cereal. She peeked out of the peephole to see one man infront to the door with another behind him. She opened the door with a smile.

" How can i help you gentlemen?" She said.

"Are you Mrs. Dubhslaine?" The gentleman in the front said.

"Yes, that's me. Can i help you with something?" Angela said with a raised eyebrow.

"May we come in? We need to speak with you and your husband about some important business." The front man said.

"May I ask who is calling?" Angela said.

"Please Mrs. Dubhslaine its important." He replied.

"I don't feel comfortable with this. I'll need you to call back another time." Angela said as she was closing the door. The door was inches from being closed when a foot stopped its momentum.

"Mrs. Dubhslaine we really must insist." She heard from the other side of the door.

"Connor Help!" Angela screamed. "Ecnae Run!"

Ecnae hearing his mother distraught and being a curious child, stuck his head around the wall of the kitchen to see the front door. Doing this he saw the door swing up wide and a man in an expensive suit pull a pistol with a silencer out of his jacket, point it at his mother and pull the trigger three times. Blood burst out the front of her chest from the bullet holes. Angela hit the floor and didn't move anymore. Time slowed to a standstill as Ecnae walked around the corner of the wall to see his mother fully. His eyes wide, he couldn't move or even speak. Connor Dubhslaine came around the corner with his pump action shotgun in his hands to see the love of his life laying on the floor. All of his wife's precious life fluid was spilling out over the floor. Connor spotted movement and pulled the shotgun to his shoulder but was too late as the other man in the room just swiveled, took one shot and Connor Dubhslaine crumpled. Ecnae didn't notice this as he was still staring at his mother. The man then turned and pointed the pistol at Ecnae.

"I'm sorry for this son but there's some things people just aren't meant to know." He said.

At hearing this Ecnae looked up at the man, his eyes not changing they were stuck on the color green watching his mother fall and looking at her. When he looked at the man they changed again to a florescent purple and the room begin to shake.

"What the fuck is this?" the first man said as the second man pulled his gun and they both emptied their clips towards Ecnae but they stopped just short of him as the shaking intensified. The two men were standing on shaky legs as they watched the bullets that had left their guns not moments prior with the purpose of ending the life of an innocent start changing. The bullets stretched and spun until they were two foot long spikes pointed directly at the men. The men fell to the ground because of the tremors going on in the house and noticed these spike start to have visible electricity running up and down them. What the eye sees the brain does not always believe and that was absolutely happening to these assassins. When the spikes shot forward and ended the mens lives the tremors stopped and all was quiet. Ecnae was standing stock still observing these men.

 _So that happened_. This being the first thought to run across Ecnae's mind.

He turned and finally noticed his father laying behind him, a bullet hole in the center of his forehead, a look of determination on his face. Ecnae's eyes widened.

 _I'm all alone. Well..._ he thought to himself. Ecnae blinked, turned and left the house. At the edge of the yard he turned and looked back at the house. He swiveled his head around several times and didn't see anyone out of their houses yet. So he decided to walk down the street, not really knowing what to do with himself now. When he was a few yards from the house he turned back to look at the house. He blinked...

 **BOOM**

The house exploded. Ecnae turned and kept walking.


End file.
